ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Virulent
Virulent is the fifth episode of Mack 10. It released on February 6. Caesar attempts to confront Plasma all on his own, which ultimately was a bad idea. Caesar discovers more about himself and his now deceased family, which could effect his performance. Caesar ran through the halls. He sped up the elevator shaft, out of his secret base, and landed himself on the surface. He looked around with his head, scanning the surface. He ran north, screeching to a halt in front of a lake. He dived in and, holding his breath, opened up a trapdoor. He slid in and closed the trapdoor, running out of breath. He quickly sped up his movements and opened the trapdoor below him, which dropped him into a large room where the water spread out on the floor allowing for breaths. You could head a creak from the door. It was a Sotoraggian bearing a large amount of armor. He pulled out a gun to shoot at Caesar, but when he did pull the trigger, Caesar easily dodged. He ran over and grabbed the Sotoraggian and held him up against a wall by his throat. choking: What… what do you want? Caesar: I want my family. Suddenly, a door opened behind Caesar and a group of aliens walked out from it. The seemingly lead alien observed Caesar with his goggles. Presumably they were a mobile computer, similar to the one found at Caesar’s base. Alien: Put your hands up, PT8. We outnumber you. Caesar scowled and dropped the Sotoraggian to the floor, whom quickly moved his hand to his chest and gasped for air. Caesar backed away and raised his hand. Caesar: Maybe if you had half a brain you would know that while you outnumber me, your brute strength is no match for my speed. Alien: I highly doubt that. Caesar: Try to doubt me after this. Caesar sped forward, punched the alien in the face, and sped through the door which the aliens had come from in seemingly less than a second. We are now seeing Plasma’s back, staring at a wall full of faces. A Appoplexian, a member of Gutrot’s species, a member of Eatle’s species, and numerous other aliens. You hear a slam, and an alien illuminated by darkness walks into the room. Plasma: I'' thought'' I’ve told you not to interrupt me. Alien: Master, this time it is, I promise. Plasma: You promise, am I correct? Next time you do this, you’ll regret it. Alien: But sir… he’s here. Plasma: Hm. Good. Send some mediocre recruits out to stop him, and once he defeats them, let him come to me. The scene cuts back to Caesar, who stands on a stage in a large auditorium filled with aliens. yelling: WHERE IS PLASMA! The aliens looked up from their lunch, and one of them stood up and stared at him briefly before yelling back. Alien: What’s it to ya? Caesar: I’ll restate myself. Where is Plasma, or else. Alien: Lighten up dude! It should be obvious by now that we ain’t tellin’ ya where he is. Caesar: Fine, have it your way then. Caesar speeds and jumps off the stage, going flying. He punches the alien in the face mid-jump and lands behind him, skidding. The alien raises his hand and rubs his face. Alien: Yer gonna regret that in a minute! The alien raises a hand up and starts running at Caesar, ready to swing. When he does swing, Caesar swiftly moves to the side and watches as the alien loses his balance. Caesar: Don’t tell me you actually think you can beat me, do you? Alien: My papa told me not to listen to anybody, and that I could do anything. Especially when they’re a scumbag like you! The alien starts to raise his arm one again when the door creaks open. The alien looks over at the large figure entering the room, when the figure’s voice booms throughout the room. Plasma:'' ENOUGH''! Plasma starts to walk towards the alien and Caesar. The alien backs away and kneels down. Alien: I’m sorry, master. You can see Caesar’s eyes filled with hatred. His frown intensifies as he gets into a ready stance. Caesar: You’re going to regret everything you ever did to me and my family, Plasma. You’re going to regret killing them… my parents, my wife… my son. Plasma: Hm… so you don’t know, PT8? What a shame. I guess I just didn’t have good intentions in your eyes. Caesar: I don’t know your motives, but I definitely know that you do NOT have good intentions. What good intentions could be behind taking everything from somebody…? WHAT? Plasma: PT8, there was always a reason to kill your wife, and your beloved son. They were distracting you. Distracting you from what you were meant to do all along. Caesar: No… no they weren’t. They were what I lived for, and you KILLED THEM. KILLED THEM!... just like you killed my parents. I don’t even'' REMEMEMBER THEM!'' Caesar run up and attempted to hit Plasma, but Plasma was ready for the attack. He hit Caesar down onto the floor and had him restrained by his workers. Plasma: Silly PT8. I am your parents. I know exactly what you live for, and it isn’t a ‘family’. Caesar: No… no, you’re not. What are you talking about? Tears started to fall from Caesar’s eyes, likely from being mad, or upset, or a mixture of both. Plasma: What do you think your last name, PT8, stands for? Prototype 8. You were just another one of my attempts at the ultimate warrior. You were genetically programmed to be my loyal henchman. But there must have been a fault in the programming. You were always the one that got away, Caesar. It’s never too late to join me. Caesar: Why… why would I, of all people, join YOU? You’ve caused enough harm to this world, Plasma. You, and your bad intentions… YOU WILL BE NOTHING WHEN I AM DONE WITH YOU! Plasma: You really can’t tell me that your intentions are any better, can you, Caesar? I know who you work for, PT8. And trust me, you’ve picked the wrong side. Caesar: Any side is better than yours, Plasma. Whatever you’ve got planned, it isn’t going to work. We have the Omnitrix wielder on our side now, and you will never win. Plasma: You really think your little 12 year old follower can help you? He has a long way to go, and I sincerely doubt he will be able to defeat me before my plan is aligned. The time is coming soon, Caesar. It won’t be pretty for you, the boy, your little boss man, or any of you. continuing: Mark my words, Caesar. You’ve made the wrong decision tonight. Release him, boys. He knows he can’t defeat me in this position. The alien henchmen let Caesar go, and he runs. Runs like the wind. Out of Plasma’s base, into the forest, and he doesn’t stop. THE END *There were no allusions this episode. Villains *Plasma *Plasma's Henchmen ''''Heroes *Caesar PT8 Category:Mack 10 Category:Episodes Category:PokeRob